The present invention relates to toy vehicles, and relates more particularly to an electric toy vehicle having a reinforced body structure.
Various toy vehicles have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. However few toy vehicles are made corresponding to the body structure of a rear vehicle. Regular toy vehicles are commonly comprised of a solid vehicle body supported on solid wheels. These toy vehicles are not strong. More particularly, the solid wheels tend to be deformed. Because the vehicle body is made in a solid unit, the outer appearance does not cause a sense of beauty.